vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex news: 4/5/2011
Here is the Vectrex news for the site for April 5, 2011: Another new Vectrex music YouTube channel?! Well, yes and no. Actually The Blanks have been around for over 25 years, performing all kinds of music from rock, backwoods country, bluegrass and more, but they have incorporated Vectrex sounds as well into several of their new songs. You can check them out at their YouTube page of BlanksEnterprises. (Note: this is not the cappella group of the same name that has been on the tv show Scrubs several times.) New site stuff, part 1 (stubs) Although not full articles yet – and usually unfinished pages like this wouldn’t get a mention in the news – but Pitcher's Duel and Blocks stub pages were added recently, as the latter makes the first article written for one of the miscellaneous entries at the bottom of the list of Vectrex games page (as the game is currently only a demo as of now), and Pitcher's Duel is not only one of only two currently included sports games on the site with a write-up, but it was also one of the long lost unreleased GCE games that was only recently found and sold a few years back. So check out those pages if you haven’t already for these two games (although unfinished!). New site stuff, part 2 (companion pages, poll) A lot of companion pages were added to several regular entries since the last update, being reviews of Thrust, Vector Vaders, I, Cyborg and Space Frenzy. Whew! (You’ll have to scroll down to the bottom of those pages, under Links, and click on the tabbers to read those.) Also, a new poll was added as well, so vote for your favorite two player simultaneous game if you are familiar with them (although if Pitcher's Duel has this option, it was accidentally left off; whups). Jay Smith CGE 2010 interview As reported on VectrexMad!’s website, an interview of the “father of the Vectrex” Jay Smith from the RetroGaming Roundup site can be downloaded and listened to. He went over the Vectrex from the very beginning, along with talking of the 3D Imager, Light Pen, color Vectrex and the Mine Storm space dust levels, among other things. The show can be downloaded at the RetroGaming Roundup site (the March 29, 2011 show), although these shows are long, as Smith’s segment does not come up until the 1 hour and 28 minute part of the show. Site number(s) Since the last news item, the front page of this Wikia has now hit over 1000+ views (actually 1,120 as of right now, to be exact). Not too shabby for a console that had such a short lifespan, along with the site being announced to the gaming public not even a full three months previous. So thanks to everyone who has checked in and contributed, as there’s still plenty more to add...and that’s putting it as simply as possible, in black and white ;) End of vector line(s). Category:Vectrex news Category:Vectrex personnel Category:Vectrex games Category:homebrew